Sugar and Ice
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Caroline comes to Chicago to make a living, but finds herself in the midst of chaotic life initiated by none other than Klaus. It means either she has to ride it out or to give in for his black heart. Mafia!AU.
1. Prologue

**Lengthy NOTE:** _Who's the shameless creature? Me!_ Lol, I have more than dozen incomplete works, but I started this. I didn't think I would come up with Prologue chapter pretty soon. Quick points to mention:

1\. Okay, so people who were familiar with my previous works _"Sugar and Ice"_ and _"Heart of Ice,"_ here is the new installation. People who are new, welcome to this piece of crap. Since me and you readers weren't fine with the last version of this story, here I am with modifications. Sugar and Ice-Re-imagined.

2\. I don't have my laptop with me, so I was writing on my phone. Which also mean I can't get back to other stories of mine anytime soon.

3\. It is going to be Dark themed, Mafia story. Klaus is going to be a paranoid bastard.

4\. Excuse all kind of mistakes. No beta. I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination.

5\. If you'd like to interact, feel free to PM here or on tumblr: 0oharleyquinno0. Twitter: 0oHarleyQuinno0

So yeah, here's the introduction.

* * *

 _0o Prologue o0_

If it's anything that can scare Stefan, then it would be evil glint in Klaus' eyes. Especially at the time when he's killing someone. Stefan would never know why and how much Klaus enjoys sticking knife in a person's body.

Twitching that metal inside his opponent's gut, Klaus smirked. Slowly, he took it out and looked down at his bloody hand. That viscous, red liquid was crawling down from his palm. "Goodnight, mate." He purred softly, patting on the cheek of man who was gasping for lungful of air. Then he nudged the wounded man with no trace of concern and made him lose balance, trip down in his own pool of blood. Such a messy scene.

Klaus might not be in his 'mood,' or else he would have made that guy suffer.

If he was old, naive Stefan, then he would have fainted by the time Klaus shifted attention to him. This Stefan knew how to layer his emotions, just not to seem pathetic to his boss.

Klaus- his boss; a dangerous, volatile person to have in one's orbit. Yet, working for him benefited Stefan in many ways.

"You must be wondering why do I stick to traditional weapons when it comes to killing someone." Klaus spoke to the only assistant in a room behind the bar, in the city mall, while the rest of gang was waiting outside. Stefan, like always, pulled that expressionless face as Klaus held out that knife and gave him a pointed look. "Did I tell you I take pleasure as the life fades away from my victim's eyes?" His stormy blues danced wickedly. "An inch of bullet," he signaled with fingers, "can't give you that delight, Stefan. It will simply make one's light disappear pretty soon and that-" he played with weapon, "-that irks me."

And Stefan figured out a few things that wouldn't irritate Klaus which helped him to survive for two good years.

After coming out the chamber, Klaus washed his hands and weapon before he tossed it to one of his men.

"I warned him Stefan," Klaus let out an exasperated sigh and half-glared. "To return money before I lose my temper. But he didn't listen. Thought everyone is aware of the name Klaus. Looks like I had to polish my skills." He scoffed walking out into the sports-bar and observed the karaoke singer.

Stefan wanted to go home and have a shower for a while before bed-time. Events of this day worn him out. Klaus was capable of utilizing his resources pretty well. Moreover the way he slaughtered Freddy had Stefan nauseous.

Yep, the Ripper wasn't okay with it. Still, his callous pretense was what shielding him.

Stefan eyed his boss who was busy mentally eating that brunette singer through his gaze itself. "Let's go," he muttered dryly after a moment.

The assistant showed no interest in Klaus' sexual life, though he was genuinely surprised when his boss didn't approach the singer. Even after observing more than considerable time period.

As the gang of five members made it out into crowd, Klaus strolled quietly toward the ground floor.

And then Stefan heard someone calling his name. Caroline, his step-sister.

 _Not now!_ A voice in his head groaned, his heart abnormally paced at higher rate. More than twice, he cursed inwardly while trying to register her face among the crowd.

He peeled himself away from the rest of gang and luckily Klaus was so lost in his world full of thoughts to pay attention. Hinting one of them, Stefan moved toward the woman who had bright smile on her angelic face.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" Stefan tried to hide his tension.

His half-sister treated him with pointed look, sarcasm poured into her voice. "Heard washrooms in this mall are pretty neat." She gave a toothy smile. "I'd like to glance at them."

Stefan wasn't ready to enjoy her teasing him. "What did I tell you about-"

"Okay, I got the cue!" She snapped fingers, cut him in the sentence. "You're in 'mood,' Stefan." Laughing quietly, she brushed hair off her shoulders.

Not going to deny the fact, but some sort of relief began to pass through him. Speaking to Caroline would definitely make things lighter, calmer. But then, reality hit him hard.

"See, I got to go Caroline." He sighed. "I'll see you this weekend, okay?"

"No problem." Her upper frame quivered to the slightest, her sea blue eyes shimmered. "I have an interview this Friday." Then she pulled him into a warm embrace. "If I'm in, let's party. If I lose, then let's party as well." Stefan chuckled, patted on her back before she pulled away. Winking at him, she declared. "Drinks are on you, dear big brother."

"Of course." He nodded, reassuringly. "Little sister."

Caroline bit into her lower lip as she grinned. "Okay, I need to buy something formal for my interview. So, adieu for now."

Lightly he waved with a smile of his own and turned around to meet a pair of curious stormy blues.

Stefan stood in one of those moments in which he was having a blocked mind. Personal life spreading wide in front of Klaus? Nah, he had never done that before.

As he strode to Klaus, many thoughts whirled in his head. Blended, they all were.

"Klaus- I-"

His stammering could become his drawback, especially with his boss.

"Trevor informed that you have more interesting business to attend." The darkest glare landed on Caroline's path. Stefan couldn't be more thankful for she left quickly. "I wonder who stole my Ripper's attention."

Understanding that Klaus was expecting details from him, Stefan pulled that expressionless face as he replied. "I had a talk with my sister."

Klaus lifted his brows, surprised as he let out a sigh. "Sister?" Huffing out a smile, he stressed. "You never mentioned you have such a fascinating sister."

That- that really didn't sound normal.

And then Klaus' mouth twisted into his signature smirk. Caroline came out of the store, just in time, as if to become his prey. Thorough scrutiny had Stefan imbalance, for obvious reasons. The amount of obscurity he found in Klaus was unnerving. That made him believe that Caroline was going to be in severe trouble. In the coming future.

 _0o Prologue o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for checking in. Please review! =)_


	2. 0o 1 o0

_0o 1 o0_

* * *

"To the losers!" Caroline raised her jug of beer, twitched her mouth in disappointment as she was disqualified in previous day's interview.

"Last time I checked you're ready to take anything with a smile." Stefan nudged her before he brought the notch of glass of her drink. Caroline sighed out, weary one. "Come on, stop being hard on yourself."

"I'm not pouting for anything!"

"Neither are you accepting it." Stefan said coolly, unlike her. When he received a flat glare from her, he admonished. "Prepare for another one, Care."

Caroline shifted her glance to the crowd in bar, her eyelids felt heavy due to tiredness. Stefan went on about the talents she possessed. It might boost her, but she figured out that her academics couldn't bring her earnings she imagined. Gradually she convinced herself to work at any non-technical place before she get into her core side.

And as the time flew, a thought popped in Caroline's mind.

"Why don't you recommend me at your office?" A smile lit up her face, her eyes widened. Leaning front on the table, she waited for her confused brother to respond.

"What?" Was all he muttered. Crumpled forehead, narrowed eyes made Caroline to groan. Probably Stefan wasn't being a bright bulb this evening. It took a minute to recover and then he turned stiff, averted gaze. "As if you didn't have other options." He mumbled. When Caroline lifted a brow questioningly, he sighed. "Why do you have to give up on other ways? Try harder. Still if you didn't get any job, then we can think about it later."

One thing was for sure: Stefan was hiding something from her. He wasn't looking straight into her eyes right from the moment she asked for his help.

"But all I need is a temporary job, Stefan." She came up with her point which didn't help her to change his mind.

Whom she was kidding?

Stefan was one stubborn-arse and above all she must know it better. She met him when they were kids. Since then she was used to his nature. Moving a mountain was easier than changing his brother's mind.

When Stefan figured out that Caroline was not happy with his suggestion, he changed the topic pretty cleverly. "By the way, I didn't see your friends anywhere. Aren't they coming tonight?"

Soon enough that question altered her mood and made her to huff out a smile. She knew Stefan had a thing for one of his friends, Elena, but he wouldn't accept it. Well, they never discussed about her openly. Though, Caroline would definitely enjoy Stefan's behaviour in Elena's presence.

"I thought it was family time, Stefan." She feigned surprise. Twisting her mouth a little, she purred. "Next time, for sure I'm going to bring Elena."

"What?" Stefan distorted his face, trying to hide the obvious. "I don't know what you're saying."

"Of course you don't." Caroline laughed, nudged at his arm playfully.

"We are not going to talk about it."

"Try me." His sister challenged.

Stefan's phone began to ring causing both of them to break off their conversation. His smile vanished as he excused himself. Caroline sat there, recalling Stefan's earlier words while finishing her drink. She concluded he might be having some issues at his work place. Either colleagues or his boss.

"Well, hello there," an unfamiliar voice fetched her to reality.

A pair of blue-gray eyes was observing her with such intensity that made Caroline focus on him a bit more. He seemed like any average man of his age. Tall, lean built structure and a body fitting gray shirt. So casual.

Caroline hardly recognised about the state of her body. She was so rigid. Despite a part of her mind brushed off that she didn't see the devil, she was still cautious.

She muttered a 'hi' as he settled in Stefan's place without asking permission which surprised her. _No manners at all_ , she rolled eyes inwardly.

"You must be Stefan's sibling." He stretched out his hand.

Shaking his hand, Caroline frowned a little while thinking Stefan spread her name rather quickly. "Yeah. And you are?"

"Call me Klaus." He introduced with a smirk. "Your brother works for me."

Great. She sat in front of her brother's boss. "Caroline." With a stiff smile on her face, she looked around for Stefan. "Um, Stefan went to attend a call."

Klaus beamed at her in response. "So, you are new to this city?" He wasn't bothered with Stefan's absence.

"Yeah. Approximately it's been a month."

"Oh," he raised brows lightly as he asked, "how are you enjoying here so far?"

Caroline wanted to laugh at that. "I came in search of job."

"Tell me about it." He ordered a glass of vodka for self and gazed at her.

She wasn't sure if he was right person to speak with, but she told him anyway. "Recently I was graduated from college. I've applied for a company," shrugging her shoulders, Caroline added, "but I couldn't make it."

Klaus listened to her and then fell silent for almost a minute. He was calculating, she could say that. Then she saw Stefan walking into the place. As soon as he noticed Klaus sitting in front of his sister, he became rigid and pale.

So, something was wrong with Klaus?

Initially he might appear like a person with negative intentions, but she began to change her mind. Though, Stefan's reaction was giving her second thought.

Klaus followed her gaze and sighed at his subordinate. "Stefan! What are you looking at? Come on." With so much difficulty he closed the remaining space and sat next to Caroline. "I'm introducing myself to your sister and she just informed me that she was looking for a job."

"Yeah," Stefan mumbled, sending a glare in Caroline's direction which only she could understand. "She wants to work in her technical side."

She never stated that.

Klaus began to play with his empty glass as a melodious chuckle escaped him. "When you restrict yourself, the growth will decline for sure." Then he stared at Caroline. "Explore and experiment with things around you, just to know your true potential. What do you say, Stefan?"

Stefan responded with a tight smile as he reached for his jug of beer. Caroline fixed her gaze on Klaus. Why she got this feeling that he wasn't being entirely wrong?

"Aren't you ready to test your limits, love?" His question was directed at her.

Was she? Caroline layered her uncertainties with a confident smirk. He found answer in her posture.

"Good." He mirrored her smirk. "Even I'm intrigued to see your efficacy." That perplexed her. Stefan cleared his throat a little before Klaus offered. "You can walk into my place at anytime."

Caroline didn't struggle to hide her astonishment. No interview, no tests, he offered just like that? A part of her was ready to shout 'yes' for an answer, but she stalled.

"Stefan knew where to find me," Klaus looked back at his subordinate with dark glint dancing in his stormy blues. "He spends most of the time beside me and I'm sure he enjoys every bit of it." Stefan could only gape at his boss. "Don't you, Stefan?"

Caroline watched both the men with interest. Klaus was literally taunting Stefan about something and Stefan wasn't reacting because of the power Klaus had over him.

Wicked and energetic. She enjoyed his demeanor for some reasons. When Klaus shifted his attention once again, Caroline couldn't help but shiver. Chills of dark pleasure that forced her to look away before she could create a scene in front of her brother.

"So," he tossed some money on the table, "I will leave you both alone." Klaus said looking in between the half-siblings and then stood from his place. Caroline watched him shooting another smirk at her. "A word Stefan."

Stefan followed his boss, leaving Caroline behind to deal with mixture of thoughts.

* * *

Placing an arm over Stefan's shoulder, Klaus walked them both out of the bar. He appeared distant in his world.

Stefan didn't like it a bit. First, Caroline attracted Klaus and then he approached her in a less span of time. That sounded like a bad omen.

"Do one thing, Stefan." Klaus ended the silence. They both stopped at the mouth of side alley. "Convince your sister to work for me."

Shit.

"Don't look so alarmed." He let out a chortle. "I won't eat her alive."

"Why do you need her?"

"My current purpose for Caroline doesn't need your concern." Klaus replied in the same tone. "Your job is to do what I asked you to do."

"I can't do that." Stefan didn't control what flew into his mind. Klaus wasn't pleased to hear that line coming from him, so he raised a brow. Coldness radiated from his stormy blues for the denial which made Stefan to check the next set of words coming out of his mouth. "She is not aware of the work we do."

"Figured out that much," said a darkly smiling Klaus. "Caroline is no toddler, Stefan, but a fully grown woman." Inserting hands in his pockets, he added. "Explain things to her, or else I'll do it by myself." He tilted head a little. "In my way."

"She won't do such work." Another refusal. Bold yet polite one. "That's not her nature-"

Klaus cut the rest of sentence by making 'uh-uh' sound, raising his index finger. "Can't and won't-I don't like to hear such nasty words, especially coming from you." He shifted in Stefan's way, when he warned. "And a friendly reminder: You're refusing your boss. The person who has been ruling this city, the person who made it possible for you to walk on the roads with no obligations." Squinting at him, the superior one finished smugly. "Not so clever decision, Stefan."

The assistant exhaled sharply as he momentarily closed his eyes. "She is my sister, Klaus." Although Stefan hated to beg, he did just for Caroline. "I vowed myself to protect her. So, I sincerely request you to keep her out of this mess."

Klaus listened to everything with no emotion and then spoke after a moment. "Though I strongly believe that Caroline doesn't require someone else as her defense, I can understand your passion to 'protect' her. And you can do whatever it takes to 'keep her out of the mess,'" mockingly he quoted twice, his tone was so careless that made Stefan to flinch a bit, "But you can't tell me what to do and what not to do."

"She has no idea what you are." Stefan blurted out and it only boosted Klaus' ego.

"You knew?" Klaus asked merrily. "You knew what I'm capable of?" He thrust index finger into Stefan's chest, closed the remaining space and received a vigorous nod. "Still you want to stand in between me and your sister?" There was no answer for that except another pleading look.

Klaus observed his subordinate for a moment before he pulled back. He was about to leave when Stefan raised a question. "What if Caroline doesn't fit into this lifestyle?"

"What do you mean?" That crooked smile gradually replaced with tinge of irritation. His patience was wearing thin and both of them knew that point well.

But he wasn't ready to take any risk in Caroline's case. Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "What if she failed?" Klaus narrowed his eyes in response. Then Stefan explained. "I only intend to keep her safe. So, if she failed or if she doesn't want it, then leave her unharmed."

Klaus' face distorted in aversion as if Stefan was speaking bullshit. "There is no such thing called failure and I will prove that to you."

"-I want your word that she would be fine."

Stefan was truly stern which surprised Klaus. He could only hope he didn't stimulate his boss and bring unnecessary problems upon Caroline.

But he was too late.

"We shall see about it." Klaus replied slyly before he turned around to leave.

Stefan clenched his jaws as he glared at the ground beneath his feet. Klaus didn't give assurance, but Stefan was experienced enough to learn the true meaning behind his words which began to relieve him little by little.

"Refuse me again," Klaus spoke without looking back or stopping his pace, "you're as good as dead."

 _0o 1 o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Please review =)_


	3. 0o 2 o0

_0o 2 o0_

* * *

Lately Klaus had this familiar emotion pumping in his veins. It meant he was going to be busy in the coming future.

How?

Caroline, of course.

Her name and her face had settled down in his mind and he found it pretty hard to erase both. It had been so long since he had gone after a woman completely and wanted nothing more than to see her in his bed.

He must have her, after a little game.

And when he was triggered, he couldn't let things around him to stay in peace.

He didn't miss certain points: 1. Stefan was nervous when Klaus discovered Caroline's existence 2. Klaus felt this very need to get in touch with her.

Once again - how?

He had a couple of fun ideas circulating in his mind and after face-to-face conversation, he concluded what to do.

But then Stefan here - he was objecting Klaus's ideas of entertainment. Though Klaus didn't regard him as a major problem, he had to see what he could do to Stefan.

And he wouldn't blame Stefan completely. He had every right to be afraid of Klaus and his methodology.

After taking final gulp of vodka, Klaus threw the empty bottle into the passenger seat, hovering back to the blonde beauty.

"She's quite something in a sack, isn't she?" Klaus asked. Next to him was a driving Trevor who glanced at him, perplexed. Klaus unemotionally stared at his assistant. "Of course I'm speaking about Stefan's sister."

Trevor wasn't sure how to respond to his mad boss. In fact none of them would dare to share their thoughts unless they were asked for an opinion. Besides the boss would rarely listen to his men. Except for Stefan.

"What do you think of Stefan?" Trevor glanced at him for that question. Klaus stared out of the window, mumbling. "Should I have to consider giving a chance?"

Stefan's the best of the people he could find. Klaus won't be losing him in the process of getting Caroline. So, he cancelled his plans to cut Stefan out and thus prevented disturbances.

Understanding that relying on Stefan was waste of time, Klaus decided something.

"Do one thing, Trevor." He spoke to the driver. "I came to know Caroline isn't aware of Stefan's work." Mischief was kept out of his tone, but his eyes gleamed wickedly. "So, you go to her place and inform her."

Trevor nodded simply. "Sure, boss."

Klaus found another bottle of vodka and leaned against the seat, a lazy, content smile was on his face while opening the lid.

Show time.

* * *

Caroline was burning with anger. She found herself storming to her brother's apartment while her thoughts blended with fury.

Klaus. The only reason behind her current state and she had no idea how to get away.

It had been ten days since she met him and almost every single day was startling.

She had seen criminals in the movies, and her dead mother, a sheriff, had never spoken about the outlaws. It was not exactly thrilling to learn Stefan was the closest member to Klaus, the current heart of Chicago's darkworld.

She was hurt, shocked and disgusted finding Stefan, her best friend slash step-brother, aiming gun at an asshole outside her apartment door.

And that's how clouds disappeared.

She understood why Klaus was teasing Stefan, when they first met, why Stefan didn't appreciate her seeking job at Klaus's place.

Stefan was trying to protect, she knew, but that wouldn't make him any better person. All the blood on his hands - small guess of the number of his victims had her restless for the first few days.

And then this Klaus.

After their first meet, she never got to see his face, but the guy got on her nerves. He was all over the city. Every corner. As if he was pulling the strings behind the screen. That she figured out with the help of her roommates slash friends and did a little research by herself.

Despite she told herself she wouldn't give two flying fucks for Klaus's activities, a part of her cringed to see someone destroying the city.

That being minor of all, Caroline's only complaint as of now was every office she had gone to give interview had Klaus's claws.

She understood that when the interviewers rejected her. She swore she heard Klaus when they spoke. Nah, she wasn't being delusional.

And the only solution to this problem was Stefan. Not exactly a solution, but she wanted to know whether Stefan could help her in anyway. Any advice?

Since the truth was out, Caroline barely interacted with her step-brother. For obvious reasons. Even now she wasn't sure if it was appropriate to go to him, but she didn't think she had any choice left.

Above all she missed Stefan. So very much.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Caroline hit the calling bell and waited till Stefan appeared.

Astonished pair of green eyes met her flat stare. "I see, you're not busy killing or anything like that." Caroline muttered, moving past him.

"Caroline." He seemed tense, following her into the living room. "I can explain-"

"Oh, no!" Bitterly she chuckled. "I didn't come to listen to your reasons. I just want to bring something to your knowledge." She would have sworn hurt in his eyes and internally slapped herself. Whatever he chose to do with his life, he still was the brother, the friend she had known from Mystic Falls.

Stefan glanced away as he spoke. "Why don't we discuss later?" He wasn't casual; something was bothering him.

She believed her behavior caused him ache. So, she composed herself and replied, keeping anger out of her voice.

"I didn't get any job, Stefan." She muttered, rubbing the nape of her neck. A frown crept to his features. "Ten interviews and still jobless."

Stefan said something irrelevant. "Caroline, we will speak about it later. You should leave."

Reflecting his frown, she whined. "So, you want to give me cold shoulder? Fine!"

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline gasped audibly when the familiar sultry voice rang behind her. She wanted to avoid this monster, but ta-da! It seemed like it wasn't possible.

Annoyingly smirking Klaus strode to them, his hands clasped at his back and stopped, watching between Stefan and Caroline. He was charming, mysterious and that wicked glint - just like she remembered.

Alright. Now she understood why Stefan was anxious and tried to kick her out of the door. This was a stupid decision, to pay visit to him. But who would have dreamt of the Devil's presence.

"It's been so long." He commented, and that's when she recognised she was under his intense gaze that made her feel like a prey.

Gathering herself, she murmured. "Not that long." She was cold and rigid as a few things about him flooded into her mind.

She had to leave. Immediately.

"Oh, but I feel so." Softly he responded with a chuckle. No trace of lightness was present in those words. Sending a glare was the best she could do without trembling. "Trouble in paradise, love?" He feigned concern, that infuriating smirk never left his face. Slightly she narrowed her eyes, trying her best to stay quiet.

"Caroline is just leaving." Stefan interrupted them which didn't please his boss.

"Is she now?" Klaus lifted his brows at Stefan. "Well, Stefan, why don't you get the work done while I speak to your sister?"

Uh oh.

Caroline felt knots in her stomach and eyed her struggling brother expecting he wouldn't leave her alone with this criminal. Klaus' stance wasn't aggressive, but Stefan preferred not to provoke him in anyway.

Apologetically Stefan looked at her before he left.

Caroline exhaled, looking at the path he was gone. She took a minute or two to restore her coolness through pep-talk. It was quiet until she spoke. "I have no intentions to get into your business." Meeting his amused eyes, she added. "Stop meddling with my career."

"You blame me for your inability?" He thrust finger into his chest, fake innocence smeared all over his face. Caroline snorted, taking a step to the door to leave. "We are not quite done talking, love." A hint of danger was in that line which had her dead in tracks.

"There is nothing much for a discussion." Caroline shrugged, pretending carelessness easily. "I will continue with the job hunt and you focus on-" she thought to choose her words, "your works."

"Really, it is no bother to give a piece of my mind for you." He replied merrily, stepping a bit closer.

Caroline decided to ignore the voice in her head which was screaming when she figured out he was interested in her.

"Have you decided to join your brother, love?"

"No." His smile turned serpentine as he moved. Caroline added quickly, walking to the other side of the room, trying to be smooth. "It's not like I can be helpful."

"I would make perfect use of you." He said his voice laced with honey, cocking his head. A bit of tease, a bit of darkness froze her while the probabilities flashed in front of her eyes.

Caroline wasn't sure how to respond. Another minute of silence enveloped them. She stared at him, he stared at her.

Suddenly her temper rose and she hissed. "So, you won't leave me alone?"

Klaus was little surprised with her change of tone. "I will take it that you are unaware of me." She didn't understand whether he said that referring to her tone or the question she asked. "If something is clicked in, it should be claimed." A pause to see her horrified expression. "Or destroyed. That's how it works around me."

For sure, her gasp was audible and fed his ego. She was not worried about it though.

Satisfied with her reaction, he suggested coolly. "Ask Stefan. He's been working for so long."

"Destroy?" She asked, acid flowing into her words. "You can kill me, that's it."

Death wasn't a concept she was afraid of. There were other things that would scare the shit out of her. Seriously. In fact she believed death was mercy from this chaos.

He roared out a laugh, echoes were generated in the room, as if she was being extremely hilarious. "Killing you is the least thing I have in my mind, Caroline." Her name was velvet coming out of his mouth. "But I can unleash misery upon you."

Barely had she noticed his movements around the room. He possessed a bottle of vodka which he offered. Glaring between his face and the bottle, she wanted to call his bluff. Considering his reputation, she knew his words could turn into actions.

His threat was open. He would go after her people which would turn out as the beginning, if she wasn't wrong.

Caroline was cautious when she questioned. "Why do you need me anyway?"

Some dark glint in his eyes combined with his grin. "Just intrigued to see if you share any bit of your brother's calibre."

That wasn't right. She wasn't ready to settle down with those words.

Shaking head, she looked into his eyes, believing strongly that he wanted more from her. "The truth, Klaus." She demanded, her tone was bold. His grin slowly compressed into a smile, but nothing came out of his mouth. Only for a moment.

"I want you. In my bed." He barely let it out in a whisper, but made sure she heard him.

Caroline felt her heart beating hard against her ribcage, her breathing slowed down, gaping at him. Something coiled up in her belly from hearing those words and from his pinning gaze. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes itself.

Earlier she thought of the things that would scare her, and this - physical intimacy - was one of them. Unwanted and buried memories came back to life which left her trembling in fear.

She gulped with much difficulty as she continued to stare at him as if he was a ghost. And then her legs moved, following her instincts, to exit the place.

But his words halted her again. "When I was still a novice in this field, Caroline," he raised index finger, walking to stand in front of her. "I remember a man approached me-" he smiled, dimples were at display, "to do his dirty work, you know." A sigh escaped him. "We didn't agree on a few things and he denied me." Slightly she frowned, not getting why he was telling this to her. "Later he went to someone better and it definitely wounded my esteem. So bad that he was no more. I made sure of it." Taking a swig of the colorless liquid, he ended gruffly. "He didn't make a wise decision, don't you think?"

When she found her voice and formed a sentence in that condition, Caroline was surprised with self. "As if it would make any difference now." She muttered.

He chuckled dryly. "Of course, love, I agree." A pause. "So, when you're coming to the work?"

She was calm and weighing pros and cons of her choices. Internally she was freaking out, every second she stood in front of this predator.

One time he was saying he wanted to bed her and the other second he was asking to work for her.

He was confusing her so much that she couldn't think straight.

"What exactly you want from me, Klaus?" She asked, distorting her forehead.

His smile vanished gradually and, for sure, there was a momentary paleness in his blue gray orbs. "I thought I was clear." He mumbled, staring at her.

"You are not." She sounded more confident then. But she knew that avoiding inappropriate words could do her less harm. "I still don't understand why you want me to work for you." Klaus tilted his head to right, waiting for her to finish the rest. "It's not like I'm a trained assassin like Stefan." She muttered, tucking a strand of her hair behind ear.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head as if he was trying to ignore something flashed in his mind. "Weapon in your hands could be interesting." Caroline shuddered at first and was about to deny. "But I have other exciting positions for you in my mind." Oh, that tease was back.

"If you are speaking about sex, I'm afraid I won't be available for you." She was rigid again. He took a swig of vodka, his stormy blues fixed on her face. "You can't force me to your bed. Coming to the job, you can't expect me to ride along with a gun in my hands. I wasn't made for that sort of work."

Klaus looked here and there, let out a snort. "And I thought you like to play."

Shaking her head, she rubbed her temple.

Where the hell was Stefan? He was gone like a century ago.

"Choose someone else to participate in your games, Klaus." Her voice was stronger than before. She didn't know where this would lead, but hiding inside a hole wouldn't make things easier anyway. "Remember that I wasn't made for that sort of work."

Klaus just smiled and that didn't reach his cold eyes. Quickly she felt like she had done something wrong. Like flipping on a switch of destruction. Finishing his drink, he put the bottle aside.

"Your sort of work includes organizing, cheering up football team." Wiggling his brows, he stated. "Bonding with your grandparents."

Caroline's heart was clenched to the slightest when terror struck.

He had gone to her hometown, had every detail about her? Her grandparents, the old couple!

Fuck.

They shouldn't have to deal with him. No way.

"Mystic Falls is small for you, Caroline. I'm glad you came here." Klaus coughed a little. "There are so many opportunities in this city. For example, lately I recognized I need someone to assist me and organize my things. Your 'sort of work.'" He sounded generous, but the expression told her he was smug about it, having complete grasp over her, over the situation.

Bastard.

"If you pleased me well, what's that?" he paused to think of a word. "Ah, yes. The bonus, I will grant you. My employees never complained about my treatment, Caroline." She watched him moving to the door coolly and his final words for the day were: "So, think carefully and say the only word: yes."

 _0o 2 o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review =)_


	4. 0o 3 o0

**Note:** I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. _No offence, no Beta._

* * *

 _0o 3 o0_

"Just be careful around him." Stefan murmured a warning by the time they were at the entrance of Klaus's place. "Don't worry, I will always keep an eye on you, Caroline."

Suppressing the urge to whine, Caroline looked at the old building—Klaus's residence a.k.a his operating center a.k.a her possible death trap.

Although she wanted to run away from these criminals, she could not. She felt so uncomfortable walking in the bunch of them. She expected to see guns, scarred faces, sturdy bodies, but to her surprise they were only a few moving around the place easily.

As far she heard Klaus had a good number of men as his army, one of the reasons that fixed his place as a powerful person in the city.

Their expressionless faces did not make her feel any better.

But she must keep it in mind why she had come here. For her brother, grandparents and friends…

* * *

 _Caroline's friends were never so quiet, even Katherine. Elena became pale staring at the blonde. They all seemed like they were standing at her funeral. Klaus wanted to drag her into his fuckery. So, more or less it was truly going to be a funeral. For her, or for people related to her. It was evident._

 _Elena was one to speak up first. "Stefan—"_

" _Stefan can't help me. Seriously." Caroline cut in short and inhaled, looking out of the window at the neighbor flat._

" _Which meant you got to do this so called 'job'?" Bonnie shook head in disgust._

 _Before Caroline could respond, Katherine barged in. "I would rather kill Klaus myself, if I were you." Rest of the ladies looked at her as if she lost her mind. When she understood them, Katherine shrugged her shoulders, suggesting. "Or maybe I would run away."_

" _He had us all." Caroline bit into her lower lip and sighed. "In his grasp."_

" _So, you will work for him?" Bonnie asked in disbelieving tone._

" _Do you have anything better?" The blonde lifted a brow. "This guy is nuts, Bon." Absolute mental, a voice in her head strongly agreed. "Neither I can stay nor can I run away." She remembered the way his stormy blues pinned her and trembled a little. "But I need to stick around and observe what I can do to get out of this situation."_

" _Maybe that is not a good idea." Elena mumbled. "I think involving cops might—"_

" _My dad is having a good number of links with department." Bonnie snapped her fingers. "I will see what I can do."_

 _Caroline's chest expanded with hope. But then she remembered Stefan, her grandparents and her friends._

" _Maybe we should not take rash decisions?" She suggested and received incredulous looks from her mates. Neither had she gone crazy nor was she hesitating to go against him. Simply she was trying to be cautious._

" _Don't lose your guts, Care." Bonnie consoled softly. Of course she misunderstood Caroline's motives. Now her friends started to believe that she was terrified of this situation which was partly true._

 _Still that would not alter her decision._

* * *

"I knew you would come." Klaus brought her back to the world of living.

At his room's balcony, he sat in chair facing the city with his crossed legs on the railing and vodka bottle in his hand.

Caroline's palms were freezing while standing at the threshold of the room.

Klaus' predatory gaze sent chills in her back.

 _No fear. Be normal._ _Normal._ _Normal._

"Thanks for bringing her to me, Stefan." He acknowledged his assistant, not taking his eyes off her for even one second. "Your job is done."

 _Normal. Normal. Normal._

Stefan gave her another silent reminder before he left. She would appreciate his concern, but the damage was caused already. A moment was needed to calm down her thumping heart.

 _Normal, Caroline._

Then she glanced at his tall figure as he walked to her. His bare upper portion got her attention—in a couple of seconds she scanned his lean built muscles, chiseled abs. She did not focus what tattoos he had gotten inked and she looked back at his taunting eyes.

"Hope your journey to this place is easy." He stated and took a gulp of his colourless drink.

Was he expecting her to respond to that? She had nothing to say.

"Speak, Caroline." He sneered, taking another step closer so that she started breathing alcohol. "I expect you to give voice to your feelings when you're around me."

Somewhere between fear and anger, she found her words. "I thought it is only about you." _Selfish bastard_ , she swallowed it. She did not back off, but stood on her ground and shot silent daggers in his way.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It _is_ , love, partly." She hated how he stressed arrogantly. "Don't forget it is _also_ about you."

She glared at him and he grinned at her for almost one minute in silence.

"I don't like to be here." There she said it. His grin slowly turned into mysterious smile, eyebrows elevated a little. "But I am here for the people I love. So, you can call off your men and leave them be."

He nodded and signalled to follow. "Come with me."

She frowned as he led way to the balcony. Placing his right palm on the railing, he raised his bottle at a point of city-line. "You see that." Caroline glanced between him and the invisible arc he drew in air. "It is exactly a mile away from this building." He was smiling taking pride in the information he was going to share. "Now imagine that line extending around this place." He drew an unseen circle with his free hand. "Usually people will think twice to set their foot in that perimeter." He stared back, dark threat glinting in his eyes. "So you are _safe_ standing inside it, love." He said, feigning concern.

Caroline started to hear exactly opposite of what he was saying.

"You should be glad you got a chance to—work for me." He was obviously enjoying her speechlessness. "Coming to your loved ones," he added, "as long as you are _safe_ under my wing, they will remain untouched."

Another direct threat.

Klaus finished his drink and placed the bottle aside. She could not possibly sign in for this man, for a lifetime.

"How many days?" she asked weakly. Klaus raised a brow at her question. So she repeated, this time her voice was bolder. "There should be a limit for everything. You can't expect me to stay here for the rest of my life."

She was practically setting certain boundaries, a time period for his seduction, for his games.

His smile lost for a moment before it returned at full-length. It appeared like she ignited him in some matters.

Great, wasn't it?

"I don't know." He broke the silence at last and turned around to get his shirt that was hanging from the edge of his bed. After wearing it, he asked a confused Caroline. "How much time do you think you will need?"

Her face distorted in aversion, learning what he was suggested.

He was _practically_ asking how much time she would need to come to his bed.

"Six months." She bit out. "If you did not get what you want in these six months, then it is your problem. I should be free."

Klaus squinted at her and his devilish smirk did not vanish. "Make it one year then."

One year was too much. She could not tolerate this vodka smell for another second.

He was about to leave, when she impeded. "Afraid that you need more time?"

God, why she couldn't keep her mouth shut? Just she was exciting him more.

A melodious chuckle echoed in the room before he responded sensually with a head-shake. "Correction, love. I would like to take my time with you."

What the—

Barely had she blinked at him when he said with a dramatic hand gesture. "Now let me introduce my world."

 _0o 3 o0_

* * *

 ** _Oh yeah, I'm alive. Got busy with my studies, hope y'all understand. And yeah thanks for nominating me for Klaroline awards. Though I have not won in those categories, I really thank for the recognition. (PS: You will this message in my other updated works)_**

 _Thanks for reading, please review! =)_


	5. 0o 4 o0

_**0o 4 o0**_

Ever since she got into car with Klaus, Caroline had begun to calculate how many minutes it would take to finish one year.

One year with this mad man could squeeze her mind so bad that she would possibly end up dead. And she didn't want to think of worst.

"Where are we exactly going?" she wondered.

"To one of my places in the city." He replied, eyeing her with a smirk. "You really have nothing to worry, love."

Nothing to worry—yeah, one year with him would be like a walk in the park.

Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she muttered. "Comforting."

Klaus didn't comment back, but he heard her like just fine. Eyes on the road, he curved a corner of his mouth in response.

Caroline exhaled loudly before turning her head away to the window beside her. She hoped something would fall from the sky and prevent their journey further. But it was no fantasy movie after all.

"What is this place?" Caroline watched her step while following him into some huge tunnel like entrance. Distantly she heard crowd cheering sound.

She stopped feeling shivers running up and down her spine. The place and screams didn't feel so right.

"You are not as brave as you seem to be, are you?" Klaus began teasing once he sensed her inhibition. The pad of his thumb went for a sensual caress of his bottom lip. "I should start imagining your state by the end."

There kicked in her ego.

"Don't you worry. I'd make it out in one piece." Caroline's voice may not be loud, but it didn't mean she wasn't firm.

With curved up eyebrows, he said. "I would like to see to which side you'll make." And then he resumed his walk.

 _Definitely not your side._ Caroline groaned following him to the crowd.

It was a wrestling match, and she assumed it wasn't legal. One of the runners came rushing to Klaus and informed about something while she inspected their surroundings. Except for the wrestling ring, a few lights here and there, supporters and managers everything seemed so dark.

"Whom do you think would win?" Klaus asked, standing next to her.

Caroline took a moment, to look between his face and the wrestlers. One knocked another's jaw causing blood spill all over. She flinched, looked away. "I don't bet on people's lives."

Klaus didn't glance at her, as he responded with "Then?" She chose to ignore, but he didn't plan so. "How would you entertain yourself, Caroline?"

"My mode of entertainment is completely different from yours."

Nodding to her nonchalant response, he asked. "As in cheerleading, hanging out with friends in a boring town, silly talks with old couple?" Meeting her cautious gaze, he finished. "I should have known."

Half of the crowd let out groans while the other was excited.

"Did you ask your men to back off?" Caroline shifted her attention to him. Inside, she was dying to know her people were safe.

Klaus treated her with crooked stare, "Who do you think would win?"

Slightly annoyed with his question, the blonde gritted. "I don't know."

"Look at them." He didn't give up. Arms crossed across his chest, he said. "One has to win at the end. Whom do you think will survive?"

Honestly? She couldn't even look at them for a fraction of second. They were brutal, almost ready to tear each other's throat. This environment was suffocating her.

Unable to answer, she remained quiet.

"I'm waiting." He insisted in dangerously low voice, hiding his impatience, but one could have sensed it easily. Much to her luck, one of them lost it and collapsed by the time she looked at the wrestlers with discomfort.

Once again cheers and groans erupted all over the place.

"Don't worry, love," Klaus spoke in between, "I will make sure you get chance one day."

Caroline shivered for the way a set of blue-gray orbs assured her. Stefan was true, he was a sadist. He was being easy and cool, but once things were heated up she would see hell.

Silently he asked to follow him as he strode away from the people into the dark.

"This is one of my businesses," he started speaking. Dim and orange lights were on either side of their path. "Which gives me lowest revenue." Caroline distantly heard bass coming from other end of their way.

"Then why do you run it?" she asked with partial interest. Where was this music coming from?

"Amusement." He said smugly, before opening the door.

The same music was now hitting them with intensity. Caroline gaped at the crowd behind door. It looked like a party with dance, drinks and wild games. Walking through, she observed every single frame in those flickering lights.

"Cool?" he yelled over beats, curling hand around her shoulders and dragging her across.

"My-what you would say-" he purred, "hangout place?"

Her rigidness should not have gone unnoticed, or he decided not to care. Without letting go of her for even a second, Klaus found a couch in the corner.

"Ah, of course it is empty." He settled down in one spot. "You know, once I found someone sitting here and killed exactly right then." Her breath hitched, staring at the space next to him and didn't dare to move an inch. Humor danced in his eyes finding her quiet but alarmed. "Feel free to sit down and enjoy." Her limbs unfroze and she took place next to him on the couch- a little bit away.

Klaus raised his palm, signalling at someone. A bartender slash his assistant emerged from the crowd. "What would you like to have?"

After clearing her throat, she denied smoothly. "No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"You heard the lady. Get the finest of beer."

She scowled at him as the man left taking Klaus' order.

"So, this is how things are going to be?" She gritted teeth. He elevated brows and she clarified. "You'll force me into everything?"

"Define _everything,_ love." Klaus rested his palm on her thigh. Clenching jaws together she removed his hand.

"Don't." She warned, observing the closest person who was having some white powder. "The moment you lay finger on me without my consent will be the moment our deal goes off."

"Oh, I didn't realize you have upper hand in this deal," he sounded amused as if to annoy her more. "By the way, our deal also has me luring you to my bed which includes contact every now and then." A glare landed in his way while he received vodka bottle from his assistant who also nudged a jug of beer in her way. As he left, Klaus put notch of the bottle at his mouth. "How can I keep hands to myself if you are this tempting, love?"

Controlling her itch to eye-roll, Caroline glowered at the jug in front of her.

"Have some control, Klaus." Her smile was rigid when she stressed looking at his impassive face. "Like a man. You are not a beast, are you?"

She had a purpose for opening her mouth-to know his limits. Her words might impact on him. Though he was smiling, it never reached his cold eyes.

"But you know what they say." His words were soft. "It takes right person to bring out the true beast in us." Leaning close, he elevated brows a little. "And it takes right person to tame that beast."

Did Caroline mention her breathing went slow but hard?

"The thing is you let my beast out, but are you capable enough to withstand it?"

It was intense. The way he said those words left her speechless.

She thought she wanted to know more of him. So that when the opportunity presents itself, she could make best use of it. Maybe it was not a good idea after all?

* * *

Lorenzo was coerced to meet one of the B-listed criminals. He didn't like the idea of working with someone who merely attacked him one year ago. But the superiors didn't want to see him peacefully going after outlaws.

He had been waiting in the coffee shop for more than thirty minutes-give or take. Double shot latte wasn't getting into his system because his thoughts were all over the place.

"Last time I checked you had bullet in your arm." A familiar voice purred snapping Enzo out of his irrational cogitation.

Half-irritated, the cop replied. "I should be thanking you personally for giving it to me, Damon." The raven head, with his smugness, settled in front Enzo.

"Why, thank you."

"We have a business to attend."

"I've been informed." Damon scrutinized him quietly as he took Enzo's coffee cup. "They told it is the matter of days."

"It is not easy to break in, Damon. After all you know it well."

Damon smirked in acceptance. "I do. And you should know getting to him would not take a simple number of days, Enzo. The wall he has built is stronger as I have heard."

Enzo knew it was a 'do or die' situation. Yet he was here to perform his duty.

"I got information about your brother-Stefan is it?" The cop expected slighter change in expressions in the ice-blue eyes. Damon was still smirking, being so cool about it. Perhaps the raven head and his brother weren't on the good terms. "Except that he is working since one year and six months."

"Two years." Damon corrected, taking a sip of the coffee and groaned placing it back on the table. "Bad taste. My brother stuck his ass around for two years."

Enzo nodded slowly, calculating things.

"Don't waste your time thinking Stefan would come in handy. He is loyal man, or he would not even survive there in the first place. If you want to find a way through, there are other options." Damon stated, leaning on the table. "But they didn't tell what is it you need from Klaus?"

"His end."

 _ **0o 4 o0**_


	6. 0o 5 o0

_0o 5 o0_

* * *

Caroline did not like how Klaus was staring at her while people sat in front of them. They were speaking about something she was unable to understand. At a point of time she even felt dizzy and mentally pleaded she could go home.

It was one terrible week. As expected, things with Klaus were bumpy and vexing. Neither had he said nor had done much when she was around, excluding the regular tease. Though, he occupied her time.

"—once done my assistant will let you know." Klaus ended and took some of his drink. "About the price."

One of them spoke, "Stefan is not anywhere to be seen."

They knew Stefan, of course. Caroline observed the woman in front of her. Dark radiant skin contradicted her blonde hair. Perhaps she might have dyed it, Caroline guessed as the lady examined her for the second time. She would be somewhere around late forties.

A smile ghosted on the lady's face when she opened her mouth again. "This one is Stefan's replacement?"

Klaus' response was a chuckle. "Stefan is irreplaceable, Gloria." Patting on Caroline's thigh briskly he earned a glare, but he continued. "This one is more like a new addition."

"Temporary, I presume." She purred.

Caroline was not ready to what to make of those words. Temporary, in the sense, would she end up dead or would he change her?

"I shall see about it." He stated being unusually quiet. And she did not dare to look in his way when he spoke with hint of dark mischief.

She wished she could have been saved from this place. Just in time, her brother appeared, looking between her and his boss.

"Done?" Klaus spread his arm across the top of the couch behind her, a display of lacking intimacy with her.

Stefan nodded, glanced at Gloria smirking face. "So, can I take off?" He asked Klaus.

"Why are you in hurry, Stefan?" Klaus clicked his tongue. "Enjoy sometime, will you?"

Stefan inhaled softly, decoding what his boss meant. _Stick around for some time_ , because he was needed.

Or maybe it was to torment him.

Stefan chose not to display anxiety even to the slightest. Treating Caroline with an unemotional glance, he turned on heel and walked into the crowd.

"He seems to be in his usual brooding mood." Klaus commented wryly.

"Ah, well, Stefan is not a stranger to me." Gloria brushed it off. "Coming to our deal, is it sealed?"

"Forever ago."

Caroline paid more attention to her brother. It was difficult to find him among the crowd. But when she figured out she had to search in detail, she got up from her seat and walked away, not bothered to excuse herself.

There was a reason behind Stefan's behaviour; it was her.

Her rage had him upset.

" _You don't excite him, Caroline." Stefan suggested his step-sibling with concern laced voice. "Try to stay passive with him. It would turn him off—"_

 _Caroline stopped rubbing her temples to cast sharp look from her hot coffee. "Why everything is about him?" Stefan exhaled tiredly. "Klaus don't scare me, Stefan." Half-lied, she added. "And I won't submit to an animal."_

" _Think mature, Caroline!" He controlled his voice despite his annoyance. "You need to get away as soon as possible because he has reputation." Slowly he shook head, looked at others in cafe. "Do you know how many tried to destroy him before you?"_

 _With little bit of courage from her friends, she thought to take him down._

 _It was suicidal. But was it really worth? She was really confused and blurted out her thoughts. Soon she understood it was a mistake to include Stefan in the discussion._

 _Of course, he would never dream of going against Klaus._

" _So, you want to me give in to his sadistic whining?" Caroline dared. "I have no intentions of playing his whore."_

" _Caroline." Stefan warned. "You are being stubborn like him."_

" _Don't you compare me with sick bastard." Even she was losing it. That bugger threatened her into submission. He began to suffocate her gradually._

 _As long as her memory served, she did not remember doing such things to people around her._

 _They were not the same._

" _I am neither like him nor you in that case." Gritting her teeth, she declared. "At least I did not sell my soul for bucks."_

 _Something flashed in his eyes, and she knew the damage she had done. Regret, that she felt quickly._

 _Stefan's gaze momentarily fell down before he locked eyes with her. "You are right." He murmured. "I sold myself for money because I felt it was the right thing to do at that time." Quietly he added while sorrow filled his words. "People call me his whore, Caroline, because I chose lives above rules. Lives of those I love. And I'm not ashamed of my choices."_

 _Every word cut through her heart._

 _When he rose up, he said: "Years ago I promised to take care of you. And I will, at any cost. I won't sit and watch while you are ruined."_

Caroline breathed out loudly as she found Stefan in front of bar countertop.

"I'm sorry." She fetched him back to the living world. Stefan's mouth twitched slightly before he determined to focus on his glass of bourbon.

"You have decided to avoid me?" She muttered in disbelief. He did not respond. "Stefan you barely glanced at me during this week let alone speaking to me." She knocked his shoulder. "Stop driving me insane! First, Klaus is smothering me and you became a child."

"Did he try to—" but cut the question in middle because he felt uncomfortable.

Caroline could not help a smile at his concern. "He is simply trying to teach me things which, of course, are going to be such waste. Cocaine, my ass." She cursed on the drug. "One day he will die choking in that cocaine."

"For your information, he is not into drugs. Vodka is more like his thing." He took a swig of his drink. "You are the personal assistant, you should know this."

Caroline narrowed eyes to humour in his voice. This time she punched his shoulder again, making him groan. "I can't believe you are taking pleasure of my misery."

"Start enjoying the way of life, Care. It is very much relieving."

"Says the one who has brooded half of his life."

Stefan smirked, nodding slowly. "I have been called worse."

The Ripper. Caroline discovered the given title.

He was left with no choice, she understood that much. But it was not the end. For sure he could at least try to come out of this life.

She was about to open mouth before Klaus interrupted her crudely.

"Bonding in my absence, I see."

Stefan remained stiff in his place, while Klaus sat to Caroline's left. The blonde eyed her brother to her right and stared nervously in front of her.

"Solved your dispute?"

Caroline decided to take that question. "No matter what, we will be good."

Exasperation in her words caused a smile to his face. "Is that so? Perhaps I should test again."

Anger seeped in her veins. This was a bastard himself. She figured out he enjoyed creating rifts between the step siblings. A fucking game to him.

"How about no?" she plastered sweet sickening smile.

His mouth bent upwards, as he stared her in the eyes. As if he was dissecting her.

Stefan beside her was tense and cleared his throat. "Is there anything I should do?" he questioned Klaus, to change the topic.

But the boss did not avert gaze, when he responded with a shake of head and murmured. "Call it a day."

"Okay." She was still glaring at Klaus, when Stefan added. "Let's go, Caroline."

"I did not say she can leave."

So, he had decided he would pester more.

* * *

"I am not going to work more than required." Caroline declared as soon as Stefan left without another word.

"First rule for a bright career: Never hesitate to step out of your comfort zone." Klaus said merrily and made her roll eyes. "Second thing: I asked you to stay back because I will drop you off at your place."

Caroline narrowed eyes at him as he signalled to follow. He led her out of his club to his car, and opened the door for her. She treated his dramatic gesture with pointed look.

He smiled in return. "Just being courteous."

It was an act, really.

"Come on, I won't bite." He encouraged, moving. "And I'm not that bad like they say."

That was a flat out lie.

"Right." She snorted, and crept into the passenger seat.

Closing the door, Klaus walked to the driver's seat, coolly whistled as he did.

Something about him relieved her from stress. His demeanour was quiet and casual, not intimidating. For sure as hell he had crooked plans running in head, but at least they did not bother her momentarily.

"So, what's your take away?" He asked.

Caroline frowned at his composed face. "Sorry?"

"What you learned at work?"

"That you prefer vodka over cocaine."

Obviously, he was amused. "I thought you are aware of that tiniest detail, love. You are one slow learner."

Caroline murmured. "Then you will soon kick me out of the _job_."

"I chose to be generous with you. And the responsibility of beating you to proper shape is mine."

More dramatics to make her feel sick.

"Speaking of which, I want you to keep an eye on Gloria's new assistant." Klaus ordered.

She could not see the reason why. "How he is going to be your problem?" Cautiously she asked her doubt.

"In case." He shrugged. "Gloria cares only about her business. If she makes a decision, then it is going to be beneficial to her. When I'm dealing with her, I should know better. Yes?"

Caroline still did not understand how. "In what way you think he could be dangerous?"

"He is not dangerous, but I don't like any bit of hitch in my work." His arrogance told. "And to answer your question: that is for you to know. Dig more about him."

But how she could find out about a person whom she had not spoken for a moment? Probably her thoughts might have reflected on her face. Klaus looked away before he said. "Trevor can help you out."

"I will ask Stefan—"

"—Trevor." He repeated, finalizing it. "It is going to be Trevor or you are all by yourself."

Cold and brutal words.

Still, Caroline tried. "I'm not comfortable with Trevor." Her voice was smaller than before.

"Life is not about comfort, Caroline." He seemed rigid. "This would be the last reminder from my side."

Life might not be comfortable, and she would begin applying his views on him; she would not give in for him, she would live to see him on his knees even though if it was suicidal.

* * *

"It almost slipped out of my mind," Klaus purred, "When is the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Caroline uncomfortably shifted in her place, and he observed that.

"Boy issues?" He clicked tongue.

She was quiet for almost ten seconds. "I thought you knew everything about me."

"Ah, I would like to hear from you."

He must have known, she doubted. But the chances were not too high.

"I don't think it is any of your concern." She argued weakly, memories flooded back. Her breathing turned shallow, as she fixed her gaze to the window beside her.

He pressed on that topic. "Let me guess. Shattering breakup?" A dry chuckle. "Really?"

Barely had she paid attention to his taunting while she determined not to go back to her nightmares.

"You know, once I had shown interest in a girl," he shared. "I was pretty young, and all I remember about her was silky raven hair, doe eyes and whirls of jasmine fragrance when she passed by."

Somewhat those words found their way into her mind. She found herself asking him. "What happened to her?"

Klaus replied distantly. "I don't know." Then he snapped out of it. "She must be taken into prostitution, like her mother."

Caroline wondered if he cared for that girl, at least for once. "You did not find?"

Soon he became to his usual self. Voice impassive, he answered

"Other things had kept me occupied since then, and I never looked back."

Silence enveloped them after that. Caroline debated on asking more questions, but she considered it could lead exchange of information, for which she was not ready. Moreover he chose words carefully.

"Your turn." He smirked.

Caroline was thoughtful. "I—I like to spend my time with my family and friends."

"That is not what I asked." He treated with a pointed look.

Quietly she replied. "There is really nothing much to know."

Klaus hit breaks after that and shifted close to her. Caroline backed away with a frown while he advanced to her side. The light in his eyes made him look younger to his age, almost boyish smile tugged at his lips.

But Caroline's discomfort was not because of that.

A person in her circle, especially a man, was unusual and terrifying. It would break her confidence, and she could not think straight.

Caroline's vision slightly blurred, as she started breathing through her mouth.

He noticed everything, every single sign of revulsion she displayed at his closeness. Squinting at her, Klaus pushed himself little away, but pinned her with thorough scrutiny.

Then he huffed out a smile and pressed his palm to her shoulder.

He touched her, Caroline freaked out internally. _His intentions were not pure, his touch was not right. He wanted physical interaction_.

She was not aware she was gaping at him with wide eyes.

His croon was soft. "You aren't accustomed to others' touch." It was his observation, and she would not deny his point. Slowly peeling his fingers off her, he added. "Go."

She took a minute to come back to the normal state, and was slow to understand he spoke to her. Wiping the layer of sweat on her forehead, she blinked at him.

"Go." He repeated in expressionless tone. "Good night, love. See you tomorrow morning."

Caroline looked around and found they were in front of her apartment. Confused yet relieved, she acted first. Opening her door, she expected he would pass snarky remark on her. However, she spoke before leaving. "Yeah, I loathe touch."

Unwittingly she might have given her weak point to someone like him. Though, she thought it did not matter because he had already figured it out.

And Klaus sat there, tapping fingers on the steering wheel, rewinding the last few minutes as she progressed to her apartment. That woman was peculiar in a way that made him think. She did not provoke him to act wildly, but to _think_.

 _0o 5 o0_

* * *

 _Just to be clear: Caroline's reaction to Klaus stepping close is because she has phobia._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review =)_


End file.
